Old Friends (RWBY One-shot)
by Mr. Draven
Summary: Blake left a friend behind when she left the White Fang. No matter what she said to him, he would not leave. Now he suddenly returns as the leader of the White Fang and now he works with Cinder as partners. (Summary is terrible I know but hey its my first summary and first story, if it looks weird at first im sorry and am working on fixing it.)


Bold text = angry talking and time skipping

Normal text = normal speaking.

Italics = peoples thoughts

_**A/N: Okay this is my first story ever and it's a one-shot because I just wanted to start out with a one-shot despite my friends encouragements and no the summary wasn't about Adam it was about my oc, you'll find out once you read more of the story. It starts when Blake and Sun are at the cafe sipping tea and talking. The only thing I own is my character design and his weapon so don't go and try stealing it, and without further talking here...we...go!**_

Blake sat at a table with her new acquaintance Sun Wukon as she explained her past with the White Fang and how she left because of the new way they were operating.

"And so I left and devoted my life to becoming a huntress...I didn't like how things were-" She said but was soon cut off by another person joining them by landing next to their table and caused both of them to jump out of their seats. The man was about the same age as them and was a cat Faunus, like Blake which could be obviously guess from his black cat ears that poked out of his shoulder length midnight black hair though there were red highlights in his hair tips and also on the tips of his ears. The left side of his handsome face was covered by his long hair, his eye was covered as well. The other eye was surprisingly beautiful even with the light redish color it had. His outfit consisted of a dark coat with a long tail on the right side and a collar with a larger left side. The coat also had the White Fang logo sewn into the left side of the upper back, with red lining.

"I think the new White Fang now is a tremendous improvement from what we once were...we didn't get anything done with those stupid protests and other weak movements." He chuckled which earned him a glare from Blake.

"So your saying you enjoy hurting people!?" She snapped at him, which he smirked at and then burst out in laughter.

"Why yes kitten I am...I enjoy the satisfaction of hurting few humans every now and again but in my opinion they deserve it." He said standing up and holding his arms outstretched as he walked along the railing. "We Faunus wouldn't have earned any respect the way we were working then...so I said to a few friends...why be respected equally?" He asked crouching in front of Blake whilst still on the railing.

"When you can be equally feared?" He said grinning evilly at her and Sun before suddenly jumping off the edge of the cafe and down to the ground below. Landing gracefully and waving up at them before flapping the tail of his coat and starting to walk down the sidewalk, pushing humans aside as he walked like he was a king.

Sun glared at the cat Faunus and looked at Blake "he's a member of the white fang! Shouldn't we like you now...GET him?" He asked her and after a moments hesitation she nodded and jumped on the railing with her sword drawn.

As they both looked down at him he was already turned around and smirking at them, a normal looking sword and scabbard in his left hand but the scabbard had several glyphs on its right side. Numbering of glyphs was six in total on the side that faced away from his body.

Now the weapon sure was plain looking aside from the glyphs because it didn't look like it was anything else but a sword and a scabbard . The handle of the sword was black metal and wrapped tightly in blood red cloth to give him a nice grip to keep a hold of the blade, another red cloth tied to the tip of the handle.

"Took you long enough...now who's first and how do you wanna fight?" He growled as he shrugged his shoulders. Sun glanced at Blake then jumped off towards the cat Faunus, spinning in mid air a few times before moving to deliver an axe kick to his head but it seemed like he expecting it since he already had his hands up to block the kick.

"So hand-to-hand I take it huh monkey boy?" He said and after pushing Sun away he dropped his sword and cracked his knuckles a few times. Both of them getting into different fighting stances and after a few tense seconds they charge at each other, their fists meeting with a loud 'thud!' to start off the battle. Soon after their fists met Sun took a step back and lifted his left leg to kick him on the side of his face but he grinned and lifted a hand to block the blow. He had the chance to grab Sun's leg and start throwing him around but he decided not to end this fight so soon, where would the fun in that be?

Instead he backed up and charged forward which Sun was already doing, again they met fists but this time they started trading blow after blow. One blocking the others attack before delivering their own attack but while Sun's expression was a angry and confused on, the other though was grinning and smirking at him.

Finally after a few minutes of fighting equally he shoved Sun away a surprising amount of strength but before he could do anything else Blake suddenly appeared in front of him and kicking him into a nearby wall.

"Ouch..." Sun commented as he watched.

"Now that wasn't very fair kitten..." He growled as he looked up glaring at Blake from his impression on the wall. After a few seconds of struggling he jumped off the wall and glared at her as he walked towards them slowly while glyphs formed in his hands. Lifting his hands as the glyphs grew more and more intense "you should probably move." He said smirking while fire shot out of his hands and towards them.

Sun was already climbing up the side of a building to get away from the blast with Blake right behind him, when it hit the road it exploded and caused a crater and a minor shock wave. Knocking a few civilians done onto the ground and he laughed at that "look at them they can't even stand!" He taunted while he walked over towards his sword.

Before Sun and Blake could even stop him from getting his weapon he dove for the weapon and held his sword at his left side with his right hand on the handle of his sword. "Wanna try now kitten? Monkey boy?" He asked grinning as he slid a finger over the trigger on his sword but before Blake could charge at him sirens could be heard around the corner, the police were going to be there soon. What a buzz kill...

"Well shall we continue above?" He asked referring to taking the fight to the rooftops "your on!" Sun shouted at the wolf before jumping up and climbing to the rooftops, Blake and Wolf following after. And once again there they stood facing each other with weapons drawn this time "so...what do we call you?" Sun yelled to him which made him smirk.

"The name's Adrian Aldaine...but just call me Adrian, monkey boy." Adrian said grinning and crouching in the same stance he was in before, his knees bent, right hand a few inches in front of his swords handle with the left hand on the scabbard tightly. Sun looked at his hand and shook his head as he pulled his staff out "your not gonna be able to draw your sword fast enough to block" He commented.

"Don't worry about me...just bring it on." Adrian said smirking at the two, Blake was watching his stance as she tried to figure out what he was planning on doing. Sun however launched himself forward and jumped into the air with his staff raised to bring it down on Adrian's head. Things seemed to slow down for Blake as she watched Sun bring his staff down to smash it into his opponents face but in the blink of an eye he muttered something and a glyph lit up on the scabbard.

The blade suddenly shot out of the scabbard and right into his hand at blurring speed which made it easy for him to block Sun's attack, but it didn't just block it he knocked his staff aside. After that he went on the attack and delivered several fast powerful strikes to not let Sun, who was still shocked recover at all. However he was still able to raise his staff and block the attacks.

The blade of Adrian's sword was completely blood red except for a minor thing which was the same glyphs that were on the scabbard were also on the blade in the exact same spot.

Adrian continued his fast powerful assault on Sun but it seemed like he wasn't actually trying to hit Sun, no it seemed like he was purposely hitting just the weapon and Each blow from his sword was strong enough to keep Sun propelled in the air because of the built up energy.

However finally Adrian gripped his sword tightly and with one more mighty attack he knocked Sun backwards from the force. He landed next to Blake with a grunt "so that's what his sword does." He groaned as Adrian laughed and sheathed his sword, but as soon as he did Blake appeared in front of him and slashed at his chest to try and take him out with one blow.

However when she slashed him his figure blurred then faded into nothing, the same thing Blake used when she was fighting. "Missed me missed me now you gotta kiss me." Adrian sang from his spot nearby on the edge of the roof, kneeling down as he pursed his lips in a kissing motion at her.

Blake growled and blushed at that "perv." She hissed which made Adrian laugh "it's just a kiss nothing more." He replied and once again had gotten into his stance, waiting for her to make her move first. When she did she charged at him and when he fired out his sword and slashed at her all he slashed was her after image which faded as she slashed at his back though he had his blade there to block the hit.

They exchanged several blows with their swords in a matter of seconds, sparks flying as the ringing sound of their blades colliding filled the air around the rooftops. Seeming like they were even but it was the same thing that happened to Sun because Blake's face now showed an expression of frustration but Adrian was yet again smirking.

He waited another minute of fighting before making his move, jumping back and sheathing his sword quickly before firing it out again to parry Blake's slash. After that he did something that surprised everyone on the roof, he reached out a hand and cupped her cheek then leaned in and quickly pressed his lips to hers.

Blake's eyes widened at the feel of his lips pressed against hers, Sun watched absolutely stunned and as for Adrian he was smirking before Blake slammed her knee into his gut. He grunted and jumped back as he held his hand on his stomach "owww..." He said chuckling while grinning up at Blake who was blushing furiously and giving Adrian a death glare.

"So how was your first kiss?" He teased Blake with a grin who replied with a growl while wiping her lips with the back of her arm. "Tch don't be like that...I know im a pretty good kisser." Adrian smirked while resting his sword on his shoulder, smirking.

Blake hissed at him then leaped forward at him, spinning mid air with her sword held outwards. Adrian held up his own sword and blocked her but what he didn't expect was Sun joining in the fight but he only chuckled "now its fun!" He shouted and blocked Sun's staff with his scabbard.

Even with Blake and Sun attacking Adrian had a cool and collected expression on his face as he spun his sword in his hand in a windmill type fashion, blocking and parrying each of their attacks. Even when Blake would appear behind him he would use the scabbard to block whatever manner of attack she tried to do.

Then he'd hit her with the end of the scabbard then smack her off to the side, Sun growled then detached his staff into his weapons Nunchak (probably wrong spelling) mode before attacking Adrian again. Spinning his Gunchaku around to attack Adrian but he blocked each hit and when Sun decided to start firing off blasts from the shotguns he parried them to the side so it didn't hit him.

This went on for a few seconds, Sun fired shot after shot from his Gunchaku but he never hit Adrian except for once when Blake jumped over them and slashed at Adrian. He had to block it since it was aimed at his head but when he did Sun aimed and fired at his gut, he moved mostly out of the way but the blast still hit him. Right in his side which made him snarl at them.

Blood poured from the wound and soaked into his coat as he clutched his side and fell to one knee, Sun pointed his Gunchaku at his head "it's over..." He said panting but Adrian just chuckled painfully.

"You...t-think so h-huh? I wouldn't be your life on it punk." He growled.

"Look at you, your wounded." Blake said walking up and glaring down at him before punching him hard across his face. "that's for stealing my first kiss."

"You didn't pull away immediately kitten so I was thinking you enjoyed it." He taunted which earned him another hit.

But right after that slap he grabbed her arm tightly and spun her around so her back was to him, gripping her and pulling her close to his chest. "See? Im not done yet." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist and held his blade to her neck but before Sun could say anything he kissed Blake's cheek and dove off the side of the building.

Sun growled and watched Adrian land and run off, as he turned to look at Blake she was blushing and holding her hand over her cheek. "Perv." She mumbled and stepped in the other direction, for some strange reason she just couldn't shake the feeling that she started to recognize him as someone she once knew but she ignore this feeling.

**-Later that night-**

Blake and Sun were on top of a building watching over the containers in the shipping yard since Blake had suspected the White Fang to steal the dust held in the many containers there.

"Here." Sun said holding out an apple out to her which earned a sigh from Blake.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" She asked.

"Hey you think we'll see your boyfriend again...and weren't you in a cul-?" He stopped when he noticed the death glare he was receiving from Blake so he gulped and shut up for the moment "too soon." He mumbled. Soon after that little exchange an airship flew overhead and landed inside the yard, the whirring of its engines quieting as the pilot left its seat.

The back door of the ship slowly lowered till it was all the way down and a man dressed in armor slowly walked down the ramp. Sun squinted to get a good look at him and when the man had his back turned it showed the symbol of the White Fang.

"That's them isn't it?" Sun asked as he kept his gaze in the man in armor "yes it is...I always suspected but I didn't want to believe it." Blake confirmed as she closed her eyes. The next thing that happened made her open her eyes again in surprise, a voice rang out across the yard.

"Hey whats taking so long!? We're not exactly the stealthiest bunch of criminals so why don't you animals pick up the pace!?" The voice yelled, and as for who it belonged to? It was Roman Torchwick and he was ordering the White Fang around like his personal lackeys.

This didn't sit right with Blake "somethings not right...they would never work with a human...especially one like that..." She said standing and drawing a sword but just then she heard another voice and a familiar one at that. It was Adrian.

"No brother that isn't the right cable!" He yelled in annoyance at one of the men who had a cable in his hands and was showing it to Adrian. He then patted the mans shoulder and told him to go wait by the airship "i'll take care of it...just go stand guard." He ordered.

"Great...the pervs here too." Blake sighed then jumped of the roof and to the ground below, quickly and quietly making her way towards Roman who had his back turned. In one second she had her blade pressed against his neck which to say the least surprised the heck out of him at first but he quickly recovered.

"Oh for fu-" He started to say but was cut off by Blake "nobody move!" She shouted while keeping an eye on everyone, and when she saw she was outnumbered she removed her ribbon concealing her ears to show them that she was just like them.

"Brothers why are you aiding this scum!?" She asked them all who lowered their weapons and looked to each other, but none of them even uttered a single word for an answer. At least not until Adrian walked forward chuckling and shaking his head like she just told a joke "look im gonna make this simple...Roman here and the White Fang are going on a little...h-how did you put it again Roman?" He asked Blake's prisoner.

"A business venture." Roman answered with an annoyed sighed while rolling his eyes at Adrian, but before anything else could be said Blake pressed her blade closer to Roman's neck. "Tell me what it is or I'll cut your throat and end your little operation..." She threatened which earned a chuckled from Adrian as he raised his hand up into the air only to bring it down a few seconds later.

Within seconds two more airships flew overhead and stayed in the air above the little standoff, the win from the engines blowing Blake's hair as Roman looked up and smirked "I wouldn't call it a little operation." He said before pointing his cane at her feet and firing. The blast knocking her back and alerting her team which were still in the city.

As soon as Roman was free he growled and turned around to point his staff right at Blake, immediately starting to shoot at her but he was missing her due to how fast she was. When she ran behind containers for cover he sighed in annoyance and walked over to the corner "here kitty kitty." He taunted, but was interrupted by a banana peel landing on his head.

When he looked up after tossing it of of his hat he was greeted by Sun's feet which knocked him down, the monkey Faunus front flipped away and landed on his feet gracefully. Adrian sighed and signaled the airships which hovered above, their side doors opening to show more White Fang inside. They jumped out and landed around Sun with swords and guns drawn "your not the brightest banana in the bunch are you kiddo?" Roman asked as the men ran at Sun.

They slashed at him with their swords but Sun just dodged and counterattacked right after so they wouldn't have time to recover. He smashed his fist into ones gut then quickly kicked him into a group of his charging comrades then blocked a punch from an enemy "up you go." Sun said knocking his legs out from under him but instead of hitting the ground Sun kicked him again in his side to keep him suspended in the air. After that he drop kicked him in the back and sent him flying towards Roman who ducked and growled.

"Come on get him! There's one of him and how many of you!?" Roman yelled at the White Fang who weren't really a match for Sun, and he was proving this fact right now as he continued to thrash each and everyone of them. Pulling out his Gunchaku in staff mode when they tried to overwhelm him with their numbers, but he grinned and hit the ground to create a shock wave that knocked them away.

After that Roman growled and shot at Sun but he spun his staff around in his hand and blocked the blast. Blake appearing in the smoke to use as cover so she could as close to Roman as possible and when she did she jumped out of the smoke "he's mine!" She yelled and swung her blade at him. However despite Roman's appearance as the type of boss who just orders around his lackeys he knew how to fight.

He blocked her first attack by swinging his cane and meeting her sword with it, after that Blake disappeared and appeared on the side of him to try and slash at his side. But he moved his cane off to the side and blocked it easily "try harder." He said smirking which made her growl.

Adrian was on top of a container as he watched the fight "that's sad she can't beat Roman." He noted and sat down cross legged to get comfy and enjoy the show. The fight down below was turning in Roman's favor with how he'd find opening's and exploit them, punching Blake across her cheek which made her stumble but she recovered and tried her disappearing trick again but it didn't work since Roman already had his cane moved to block her attack.

He rammed the handle end of his cane into her gut which knocked the wind out of her and then took hold of his cane to hit her left side. Then he spun around and brought his can down onto her right shoulder which knocked her down and off to the side "hey!' Sun yelled as he did a spinning back kick to get Roman away from Blake.

As soon as Sun joined in Adrian stood and checked the time on his watch "we're taking to long..." He sighed and jumped down below, landing in front of Roman and pointing his sword at Sun. "I'll take over while you load up the dust containers...we don't have that many airships so try and take two...leave the last ship for our getaway." He said in an ordering tone to which Roman actually listened.

He ran off and ordered the none beaten White Fang thugs to get up and get back to work while Adrian and Sun faced off

"Ready for round two?" Sun asked holding his weapon at the ready.

"Call it whatever you want...it's gonna be more of a beating." Adrian replied as he spun his sword quickly with one hand then sheathed it into it's scabbard, and this made Sun remember what Adrian had done to him before in their first fight so he spun his Gunchaku around himself then turned it to staff mode as he prepared for another assault.

Adrian exhaled slowly and uttered the words "Eishin-ryu..." as soon as those words left his lips the first glyph on the scabbard pulsed like before in their first fight and the blade shot out but Sun was ready for it. He spun his staff once and swung the end of it to meet Adrian's blade.

When the two weapons met it was in a shower of sparks but the force knocked back the other end of the staff but he spun it around and swung to hit Adrian though it only met with his blade. Sun growled and moved to defend so he wouldn't get hit but once again Adrian would only hit Sun's staff. A look of disappointment on his face.

"This is very sad...move faster!" Adrian growled and held a hand up at Sun, a green glyph forming in his hand for a second then a large gust of wind shot out from the glyph and pushed the blonde monkey Faunus backwards a few feet.

Sun watched his opponent as he started pacing back and forth before Adrian sighed and sheathed his blade again "Im not even going to bother with you..." He said turning around and with a wave he started to walk.

Now of course this pissed Sun off and he moved to strike the left side of Adrian's face but at the last second he dropped his head down beneath his weapon and turned to face Sun, glaring at him. In his hands was a green glyph like before but it charged for a bit longer before it was released.

When it was it sent Sun rocketing back into a nearby container passing out from how hard he it, blood leaking from his hair line and into the Adrian scoffed and shook his head while straightening out his coat before walking forward towards an airship.

Now while this fight was going on Roman was busy as well with Blake since she wasn't about to let them get away with any of the dust but she wasn't doing much because she was getting beaten. Roman was actually a pretty damn good fighter because the results were just like before, she was getting knocked down and beaten repeatedly

However this soon stopped when Adrian came over and he shoved Roman hard enough to make the man stumble a bit "enough! Get the dust!" He roared which made the man sigh and shrug before walking away.

"C'mon kitten up you go..." Adrian said picking the stunned and beaten Blake up in his arms so he could move her into a sitting up position against a container. He brushed a single lock of hair from her face and sighed heavily "you have never seen me before right?" He asked with a tiny hint of sadness which confused her greatly.

"Lemme ask you something...who else was at those protests with you? And who didn't follow you once you left the White Fang?" He asked as he hinted towards something, and she was just confused which pissed him off as he gripped the part of his hair that covered his left eye.

"How about now!?" He quietly hissed and moved the side of his hair aside, revealing a long straight scar that went from half of his forehead, over his eyelid then ended at the middle of his left cheek. Now this she recognized because when she was younger she had a friend in the old White Fang the same age as her and would go to each protest with her.

"Adrian isn't very far from your original name..." She said looking down at her feet sadly.

"Yeah yeah I realize that...change a letter, add a new letter then rearrange the rest." He said standing and looking down at her.

"...Aiden your an jerk...I never thought you'd go along with their plan..." She said quietly which made him scoff.

"Hey you left me alone and went to be a huntress okay? And after my parents-" He stopped and looked at the ground with a glare.

"After those humans killed my parents it really isn't hard to imagine me doing anything else." Aiden sighed.

"You could have came with me!" Blake hissed and Aiden laughed at that.

"No...no I wouldn't have because I had my mind set on revenge...and you **kitten**." He growled at her and made her flinch from his tone. "You abandoned me when I needed you most so you should be happy that the emotions I felt when I found out you were gone...aren't what I'm feeling most days." He said kneeling back down.

"Remember when I said I was going to marry you when we were younger?" Aiden asked chuckling with a smile on his lips.

Blake did the same and chuckled slightly "yeah I do...wait you don't mean..." She said looking up at him with wide eyes and a blush on her cheeks. Aiden chuckled softly and kissed her forehead softly before pulling away do he could answer.

"Marriage is to early for one our age...so i'd settle for secret boyfriend and girlfriend...though I know you won't just up and be in a relationship with me so I say give it time." He said handing her a phone

"It has the number to my phone...oh and it's a private line so we can talk without worry." Aiden said smiling down at her. Blake took the phone and smiled up at him as she tied to stand up and once she did she wrapped her arms around Aiden to pull him into a hug.

Though this happy moment was short lived because Blake remembered that her once best friend was a member of the White Fang...and he had told her in her face that he enjoyed what they were doing. With this in mind she shoved him away and looked at the ground with her hands shaking at her sides.

"I can't...you told me you enjoyed hurting humans..." She whispered.

"Course I do...their kind and their in ability to coincide with another species." Aiden growled while he punched a dent into a nearby container.

"Just leave them and come with me to Beacon!" Blake pleaded but kept her eyes focused onto the ground, she didn't want her once close friend to be apart of the White Fang anymore.

"No...I can't...I'm in to deep now Blake...I have to finish what I started." Aiden said sadly as he looked at her.

"Jerk." Blake mumbled and hugged him hard which made him grunt then chuckle.

"I know I am...don't worry I''ll be fine and I'll call regularly so you won't die of worry." He said smiling then kissing the top of her head, between her ears.

Blake was feeling happy at the moment and would've wanted to stay like this in his arms a bit longer but that would be impossible because a few seconds later they both heard the voice of Blake's team leader Ruby Rose.

Hey!" She yelled from a nearby rooftop overseeing the container yard, spinning her scythe in her hand then stabbing it into the ground beneath her.

Roman heard her and gave her a taunting smile while saying "oh hello red! Isn't it past your bed time!?" He asked her and earned him a glare from the red hooded teen. However she wasn't alone on the roof, Penny was there with her and she walked up behind Ruby.

"Ruby are these people your friends?" She asked innocently.

"Penny stay back." Ruby replied and looked back at her newest friend.

Roman smirked once she turned her attention away from him and immediately raised his cane, aiming for a second then fired a shot off at Ruby. It hit its mark and sent Ruby backwards and to the ground, the girl grunting in pain once she landed. Penny watched Ruby get hit then back at Roman, narrowing her eyes at the man and walked to the edge of the rooftop.

Ruby tried to stand but she just staggered and fell back down to the ground "Penny...wait!" She begged her friend but Penny just turned around and smiled at her.

"Don't worry...I'm combat ready." She said and after those words left her lips her upper back suddenly split apart and ejected a folded sword but it wasn't just one for long. A second later it split into several different swords and floated behind Penny like they were her wings.

She leaped off the roof and landed in front of the White Fang thugs that were attaching a container to one of their ships "Don't let her get in the way!" Roman ordered. The thugs nodded at that and ran at her with swords drawn. Penny narrowed her eyes and waved her hand in a slashing manner in front of her, the swords behind her following her hand and cutting down three of them at once.

The swords spun around in front of her in a circle to block the incoming attacks from the White Fang the she would cut them down by simply moving her hand in a direction, and to finish it off she formed a circle with the swords and sent them into a large group of the thugs. Each one getting thrown up into the air from the attack but that's when the airship pilots decided to help them by firing their guns down at Penny.

However she simply blocked the bullets by using the swords in the spinning circle formation and while she was doing this two more swords sprung from her back and shot into a building wall behind her. She looked up at the airships again before getting pulled back towards the building by the blades which had cords attached to them. (terrible paragraph I know.)

Aiden was watching all this from around the containers he and Blake were hiding behind "damn she's going to destroy all our hard work..." He said biting his bottom lip and was about to go out and stop it but he got stopped by Blake grabbing his arm.

"Just take one container...let her destroy the other ships except for two." She said and held his arm tightly.

Aiden sighed at her words and wrapped and arm around her "alright fine...but after that im pretty sure I'll have to go.." He then said sadly. Blake sighed and nodded slowly before looking up at him.

"I know it might earn me a punch but uh...how about a kiss for the road?" He asked looking down and smiling at her.

"Oh shut up." Blake answered while gripping the back of his neck to bring him down closer to her and quickly pressed her lips to his. Gripping his jacket while they started to kiss but Aiden regrettably pulled away and chuckled softly "wow your a fast learner." He purred softly.

Blake would've replied but a large explosion sounded on the other side of their hiding spot, Penny had destroyed two airships with one large energy blast she had created with her swords. Aiden growled lightly when he the saw her going to take down the last ship that was carrying a container full of dust.

He quickly kissed Blake once more and made sure she had the phone in her hand before running out at Penny with his blade in its sheath. Penny had stabbed several swords into the ship and was trying to pull is down to the ground but she stopped when she saw Aiden charging at her, this making her withdraw and jump back a bit.

"Eishin-Ryu!" Aiden yelled and the blade shot out of its sheath with red energy, the glyph glowing brightly as he jumped high into the air and swung downwards. Penny swung her arm to block and the force of each blade actually halted him in mid strike "damn you..." Aiden growled before pushing off and jumping backwards.

"Let's see what you got girl!" Aiden yelled smirking and attached his sheath to his hip then held his sword with two hands then the second glow started to glow brightly, taking deep breaths slowly before his sword suddenly split in two. The blades and hilts were held of what they were for a few seconds but they didn't stay like that for more than a second before they suddenly filled out what their other half had left "Ichi-Ryu..." He growled and held the blades above his head "In other words...Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu..." He said smirking.

However Penny had no idea what he was saying and he could tell that by her confused expression and it annoyed him but he decided to let it be, after all this was a fight not a lesson. He gripped both blades in his hands and got ready for her to attack, when she did he moved like he was dancing but it worked perfectly. He deflected her swords with the first step he took then in the next step he turned around and slashed his sword upwards to try and go for her neck though he was blocked and the cycle restarted.

Aiden would block with one step then in the next step he'd try and attack but he would just be blocked and this continued for several minutes until he decided to speed things up a bit. The blades glowing red and this was caused by him charging his aura into the weapons, this giving him a incredible speed boost. The rhythm was now speeding up faster and faster, his defending and attacking accelerating with each step until Penny was only fast enough to block but this was because she was using all the blades in one direction.

She stopped this and sent every blade to start attacking at different directions to force him to go on the defensive again but he was blocking each blade just before it was about to even mark him. While this fight was going on Roman had boarded a ship and left with the one container in tow, but he also left Aiden behind to find his own way back to base.

Penny soon stopped and looked behind her as the police had finally decided to show up to the scene and with one more look to Aiden she retracted her swords. Without another word she turned and ran off but didn't stop to say anything to anyone else. "Well that's that..." Aiden huffed and combined his two blades once more then started to walk silently towards a container. He needed to hide less he be found and with the White Fang logo on his clothing its certain he'd be arrested...or at least they might make an attempt at it.

He walked towards an edge of the yard that didn't have any police in the area yet so he could make his escape, but before he could even get there he felt someone grab his collar from behind, making him gag. "Ack! What the heck!?" He choked and turned around to see a smiling Blake, sighing softly as he grabbed her hand that was gripping his collar and holding it.

"I do have to leave...less I cause more trouble." Aiden chuckled sadly and kissed the back of Blake's hand gently right on her knuckles "just make sure your alone when you call okay?" He asked and hugged her one more time before letting go. Blake sighed heavily and glanced over at Ruby who was climbing down from the rooftop but before Aiden could run away and hide she saw them together.

"Great I need to explain about you now." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair then kissed his cheek before walking over to Ruby slowly. It was going o be a long night...

**Back at Beacon**

Team RWBY walked into their room and change clothes before laying in their bunks, but before they could fall asleep a loud ringing sounded from the phone Aiden gave to Blake. "Who's phone is that!?" Weiss whined and sat up in her bed with annoying glare at Blake who had the phone in her hand "mine sorry..." She said and answered it to stop the ringing.

"Hello Aiden?" She asked earning her two weird looks from Yang and Weiss but she got a small smirk from Ruby who knew everything.

"Hey Blake, you alone kitten?" He asked which everyone heard "shut up!" Blake hissed then quickly moved out the door and went to the roof to talk. Yang looked at Ruby "does she have a boyfriend?" She asked but Ruby just smiled and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes.

"Did you have to say that so loud?" Blake sighed and paced on the roof with the phone pressed to her ear.

"Hey I thought you'd be alone like I warned you." Aiden laughed "but I guess the cats out of the bag now huh? I just hope you didn't tell them about the White Fang.."

"No I didn't...as far as they know your just my secret boyfriend." She said and sat on the edge of the building.

"I'm really starting to wish that I came with you when we were younger." He sighed sadly, his voice dying down to a whisper which concerned Blake a little.

"Hey you okay?" She asked but didn't get a reply for awhile "Aiden!?' She hissed into the phone. There was a ruffling noise and muffled talking which sounded a lot like Roman and Aiden arguing for a bit, but it was over a minute later. "Sorry about that...hey look I gotta go...I'll call tomorrow sometime okay?" Aiden asked once he was talking clearly but still whispering.

Blake sighed in relief and semi-disappointment but she nodded "alright...talk to you later...bye." She said and pulled the phone away, smiling when she heard Aiden say "night kitten." Before hanging up. The young huntress breathed in the fresh air then stretched before heading downstairs and back to her room to get a good night sleep...if she wasn't hounded with questions...

**Aiden's location**

"Night kitten." Aiden said into the phone then hung up before turning and walking to inspect the take. They had acquired a large amount of dust but they needed more and if he'd not let Blake stop him, if he had stopped penny the moment he saw her they would be closer to reaching their goal.

"She'll be mad but at least not as much now since we at least filled...ah...two?...yeah two rows." Aiden said and tensed when he sensed three people walking into the warehouse. "Hello madam Cinder." He said spinning on his heel and bowing to the woman in front of him. She looked around at the empty warehouse except for two racks filled with cases of dust "well...im not as disappointed...I'm very glad you decided to go along Adrian." She said looking at the cat Faunus.

Aiden flinched when she used that other name but he chuckled and stood up straight "oh please it was nothing...but...uh this isn't enough is it?" He asked though he already knew the answer. "Of course it isn't and Roman we expect more from you."

"Hey it was your idea to work with those mutts from the White Fang in the first place!" Roman snapped but in a second Aiden had his blade pressed against his throat and he was growling in a primal way.

"Those are my brothers and my sisters human...you will be wise to remember that!" He said and withdrew his blade to stand next to the trio facing Roman.

"You will continue to work with the White Fang." Cinder stated and summoned fire in her hands, her eyes and the yellow designs on her dress lighting up along with the flame. "we have big plans for you...all we ask is a little cooperation." She said in a sickly sweet voice and a small evil smile. Roman gulped and nodded his head "yeah alright..." He said.

Cinder nodded and then turned to Aiden "I hope your feelings won't jeopardize our plans?" She asked tilting her head to the side and examining his features.

"My feelings are none of your concern Cinder...but anyways no they won't..." Aiden said straightening his back and looking down at her. Tense seconds seemed to tick by as the two started at each other until finally Cinder stepped back and nodded "good...now come along." She said turning and walking out, the other two following next to her.

Aiden took one more look around the warehouse then up at the moon shining through the window for a few seconds with a longing look but he growled lightly and turned with a flare of his coat then followed. His sword gripped tightly at his side.

"_sorry Blake but I can't stop now...I must finish what I started."_

**_A/N: AAAAAAAAAAnd scene! Lol so that's it for my first story eva! I think it was a little less than average but please read and review and if you somehow like this you can favorite it. I'll be working on several other projects from now on and if you want I can try and add my character into the RWBY universe earlier like from episode one unlike this where it was at the last episode. Alright so again: Read & Review! I'll see you guys latah_!**


End file.
